slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Extending Our Reach
Hello! This role-play will be rather long, and it would help if you joined... No really, we're trying to build a rocket ship here. Rules * Your character MUST help, whether they gather the materials, build the ship, or help launch, they MUST help right when they join. * Your character must already have a page to join. * You don't need to ask. People are going to ask anyways.... But still! You just need to notify us of your arrival. Then, we will assign you to something. Members * disOneEditor ** Kek * XxKatakxX ** Katak * Danceykitty ** Dancey * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime * MixieRoast ** Signum * Squidy822 ** Squidy Summary Extending Our Reach is a role-play where Katak decided to help Sheep Slime achieve his dreams of flying into outer space. However, they will need your help to build it, seeing as both of them are slimes....... And slimes don't have arms. List of what we need to do: First, we need to discuss what materials we should build the craft out of. Then, we need a name for the space ship. We then need a design. After that, we must construct space suits. We then need to make the ship and fuel it up and such. Before launch, we need companion slimes to be ground control. Someone else can take over a companion slime spot if they want. System checks and launch to Planet Planet. Once completed, we go to Moon Moon. Then... Earth! Roleplay ---XxKatakxX--- Katak sighed. It was such a big plan, and it might not even be finished. If nobody signed up, it never would be. Unless he got companion slimes... But they aren't as good... ---Danceykitty--- "Heya!" Dancey was approaching the foggy tabby,"Heard you were building a rocket to space, I've always wanted to go to space! Well, actually, I have, but it would be nice to go there again! And before you ask how I knew," Dancey giggled a little with a somewhat mischeivious, but adorable smile,"I have my secrets, so anyways, I've got some things that might be helpful!" Dancey dumped all the items in her bag, which was surprisingly huge. Inside it was a variety of metals, iron, titanium, the list goes on,"These might be useful!" Dancey giggles again,"I might be getting a little too over-excited about this 'going to space' thing. I hope that doesn't bother you. By the way, if you didn't know, my name's Dancey." ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime had heard about the construction of a new rocket ship from the gossip of fellow slimes, and upon that, decided it might be a way to recreate the adventures of the Sheep Slime before him. They immediately rushed over to help, tumbling into the construction site and coming to a slow stop. Rolling out of their position and recovering from a slight dizziness of the spin, they bounced over to Katak, overly excited, notebook on back. With a single hop, it bounced off their back, as they opened up the lock. They flipped to Page 19, showing a tattered diagram of a rocket. It wasn't enough information to use entirely without any other knowledge, but was a good foundation for the shape. Sheep Slime then sat down, facing Katak, ready for any further instruction. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at the over-excited sheep, then looks at the fog tabby as well,"So, who's ready to gather materials and build a rocket to space?" ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime frantically started jumping around and baaing in pure excitement. This can be seen as a substitute or sheep equivalent for a kindergartner yelling "ME! ME!" when asked to volunteer for something fun. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggles a bit, "I don't know sheep slime language, but I take that as a yes!" ---XxKatakxX--- "We should start building as soon as we have all the materials needed... the materials you brought, Dancey, will help, but we need to gather lots of plorts.... I have a list of the plorts we need, but not the amount. We need Phosphor, Rock, Hunter, Boom, Rad, Puddle, and, this may sound weird to you, Sheep Slime, but... We also need Sheep plorts. We may have to edit this list, but the reasons are actually quite clear. The Sheep plorts will help us absorb any accidental impact. The Rad and Boom will be used for the fuel, along with the Puddle. The Boom plorts will give us a turbo boost every once in a while, the Rad will energize everything, making the ship faster in two ways, and the Puddle is to make it liquid and make it so that if it escapes confinement, it will evaporate. The Rock, Hunter, Phosphor, and Sheep will be used for the metal. The Rock will make us go faster because it's lightweight and make the metal really hard, plus add defensive spikes on the outside. The Sheep will help absorb impact, and the Hunter will give us a cloaking device, versatility, and really good sonar. The Phosphor will light us up in dark places, and also be lights for us inside of the ship. We need to get going REALLY quick. So let's go... and try to get some companion slimes, they'll help. First meeting closed." Katak walks straight through the table and outside. --disOneEditor-- As Katak went outside, Kek entered the room. It looked at Dancey and Sheep Slime, saying, "What have you done to my life... Now he's going to go on and on and on and (on and on and)-" It continues saying on and on and on until a few minutes have passed. It takes a shaky breath, and just stares at the plans dully. It jumps up and bounces after Katak, yelling, "WHY DO WE NEED HUNTER PLORTS! YOU KNOW HOW WEIRD THAT IS FOR ME?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggles a bit again,"So, shall we begin gathering?" ---XxKatakxX--- "Lezgonow." - hurries to gather plorts - ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't understand what the tabby said,"Uhh, what?" --disOneEditor- Kek just runs into the room and gives Dancey a look that said, noooooooo(aka Darth Vader scream)! It runs out and scares a plort out of Katak just out of spite of the weirdness. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggled once again, and walks to where the fog tabby and hunter was,"Are you two alright?" ---MixieRoast--- Signum quietly hopped through the undergrowth, still bouncing despite actually being in her wolf form. She was closing in on a stray tabby, her ears back to her head, oblivious to the other's task. ---Danceykitty--- "Oh, hello!" Dancey's left ear was down in confusion, Dancey then expresses a friendly smile,"The name's Dancey, nice to meet you." Dancey spoke in her head,"This is fine." --disOneEditor-- Kek jumped onto Katak's head and pounded it several times. "No. No. No. No. No. No." This was repeated as it kept jumping on Katak. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Kek doesn't seem like it will stop unless it got slapped. Oh dear. Then it looks up at everyone else and keeps jumping on Katak. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO." Kek really needs to be slapped, people. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, with a serious look, picked up the hunter with her telekinesis she almost forgot she had,"Ok, that's enough." Dancey kept holding the hunter up until it agrees to stop. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime bounced off, somewhat not bothered by the request of plorts. (I believe plorts are excess energy put into physical matter. Not poop.) and went to go find some noms. They managed to raid one of the farms from all their fruits, collected the plorts, and placed them all in a messy pile. ---MixieRoast--- Just as she leaped out of the undergrowth towards the unsuspecting slime, it was startled by the commotion the others were making, and ran for it, narrowly avoiding her jaws.She cursed, head snapping up as she angrily stalked over to the group of felines, ears flat to her head. --disOneEditor-- It looked around for something else to fight and kept spinning until it got dizzy. "Whasgoinon?" It said, completely ignoring the fact it was just picked up. --Squidy-- Just then, a Portal appeared and Squidy fell out of it. "Are you guys making a spaceship? I could help with that." Squidy then pulls out a Fire Gem. "This can power the firey engine thingymajoob." Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style